


A Bond To Destroy

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Blood, Dark, Dark Jace Wayland, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom/sub Undertones, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, M/M, Oral Sex, Parabatai Bond, Protective Jace Wayland, Rough Sex, Sub Alec Lightwood, Torture, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Jace and Alec pledge their lives and souls together by becoming Parabatai. Their connection is instant, strong, life changing. But only when both realize what they truly feel for each other and they corrupt their bond by committing eros, the true power of the bond enfolds. When Alec is captured and tortured by the Clave, actions are set in motion the Clave has not foreseen. But they soon will discover what it means to mess with Jace’s Parabatai…
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 29
Kudos: 322





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> This is for you darling, I really hope you like it and it cheers you up a little 💙💙 
> 
> A huge thank you to Ubi for the amazing beta work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Nadja and Regina for the amazing banner

Jace woke with a start. Instantly he realized that something was wrong. So fucking wrong. His eyes snapped open the moment his brain made the switch from dream to reality. He jumped out of bed and started to run. Without knocking he burst into Alec’s room just to find it empty. The bed was unmade as if Alec had left in a rush. The strange feeling in his guts deepened, taking root in it. Their bond was still dormant, it curled sleepily in his soul like a drowsing snake. Like a snake it was ready to attack instantly. But right now, there was no immediate danger. But something was wrong. Alec wouldn’t have left his room like that otherwise. He cursed at himself for not sneaking into Alec's bedroom when he had come home late from his mission last night to not wake Alec up.

***

“Where is Alec?” 

Jace’s tone was harsh when he addressed Maryse, who was sitting in Alec’s chair in the office of the Head of Institute as if she belonged there. But it was Alec’s chair. Alec’s office. Jace had to suppress his snarl. He had wanted to make it clear to everyone who the Institute belonged to when Maryse had reclaimed the position after she had left it in Alec’s care for months. But Alec had declined, telling him that it had been her right, that he had always acted just as an interim head. With gritted teeth Jace had accepted Alec’s choice, but Maryse’s behavior had put an additional strain to his already tense relationship with her. Not that she was aware of the strains, though. 

Jace knew how to play her, had known it since the day he had arrived at the Institute when he had just been a boy. The golden boy both Maryse and Robert had always wanted. It had been easy to wrap them around his little finger, giving them what they needed and thought their own children lacked. Raw, brute strength. Superior fighting skills. The ability to destroy an enemy. What they never had seen was the quiet strength Alec held. The strength to lead and protect. To build. Jace had realized soon that the Lightwoods didn’t value this kind of strength. They wanted the one that was easy to spot, the one that was easy to brag about, to show off to friends. The Lightwoods wanted a boy who fought with blades in the thick of things and not a boy who stood a few steps back, protecting the others. Enabling the others. But they never saw this side to it. They just saw Jace who shone like a star, the sun reflected in his blades while he cut mercilessly through any enemy thrown his way. They never saw the raven-haired boy with his bow, who shot the way free for the star to shine. 

At the beginning Jace had bathed in the attention of both Robert and Maryse, not used to the easy praise he got. But soon he had seen the downside to it, the way they treated their own children, especially their oldest. Alec. It had hurt to admit that his new parents were not better than his old father had been. At least Valentine had never pretended to be one of the good ones, as the Lightwoods did. But Jace knew better, having seen how Alec had suffered. And still did. The Lightwoods were just a different evil. Maybe even worse.

They had managed to make Alec believe he deserved the things they said about him. The way they belittled him for all his choices made Alec feel small. Something had stirred in Jace when he had witnessed Maryse scolding Alec, using words like “pathetic, disgrace to the Lightwood name, weak". It had enraged him when she had used him as a shining example against Alec. Something had been unleashed the day she had tried her best to destroy the boy who protected Jace from his nightmares at night. Who protected him from himself. It was that day Jace had realized that even a protector sometimes needed protection and from that day on, Jace had been that. He had stood fiercely between Alec and the world that just didn’t see what man the boy could be. He had never cared to put the thing that had broken free inside of him, back on the leash. It had just grown and he had let it, even cherished it. They wanted strength, they got strength. 

***

"Have you ever thought of giving up your name, Jace? Of becoming a Lightwood? We would love to welcome you fully in our family." Maryse smiled her overly sweet smile only she thought didn't look fake. 

If Jace had thought about it? Hell yes. But probably in a different way than Maryse thought. A small smirk played around Jace's lips when he thought of the day this idea had first crossed his mind. The day he had made Alec fully his. But it had even begun earlier…

*

_...it began the day they became Parabatai. During the ceremony the thing inside Jace jolted with joy and embraced Alec's soul, welcomed it in his body as if it had always belonged there. The awe Jace felt when Alec’s heartbeat was reflected in his own for the first time was overwhelming. Alec’s soul clicked into place, making him whole for the first time in his life. They pledged their souls to each other, they swore an oath of lifelong commitment. It was more than Jace had ever thought he would want to have._

_For a long time, this was enough. The humming in their bond was quiet and soothing. There was a tug, a pull that Jace ignored, not believing that he deserved more. Wanted more._

_The thing inside him had curled around their souls like a snake protecting their young: seemingly sleeping but deadly and awake the moment someone was threatening them. Soon everyone learned not to mess with Alec if they weren’t prepared to deal with Jace's wrath. And Jace's wrath was unforgiving and deadly, just like everyone wanted him to be._

_Jace was truly surprised when the snake hissed and snarled when Magnus crashed into their world by flirting with Alec. It startled him and it took him a while to recognize the feeling. He was fucking jealous. Magnus had taken what was rightfully his. The realization hit Jace unprepared. But as soon as he had realized it, he wondered how he had ever been so blind to not see what Alec could be to him. What they could be._

_Their bond picked up on Jace’s inner turmoil, acting up strangely. The tugging and pulling became nearly unbearable, putting both of them on edge. They fought like they had never fought before, both saying things they wished they hadn’t, both forgiving the other an instant later, the bond forcing them apart, forcing them close._

_The thing inside Jace was constantly awake, snaking and hissing, rallying Jace up to the point where he thought he would explode any minute. Until the incident with the soul sword made Magnus break up with Alec. The snake hissed contently and curled up again. Satisfied. It was just them again and Jace felt calmer than he had in ages._

_But Jace was not satisfied. He knew now what he wanted. Who he wanted. But there was no point rushing now. Jace gave Alec time to mourn the loss of his first boyfriend, just being there for him. But the moment Jace felt the switch in their bond, the change from Magnus being a painful memory, to a bittersweet one, he attacked. He wouldn't let anyone take Alec away from him again. Never again._

_He started to flirt with Alec openly, at least when they were alone. He wouldn’t mind anyone noticing, but he knew Alec cared. So he cared as well. He started with little things. He pressed Alec down a little harder, a little more purposefully when they trained, than was strictly necessary. Held him just a little longer there, his lips brushing over his ear, making Alec’s body shiver with anticipation. He looked at him, right into his eyes, more often than before. More intense, not drawing his gaze away until a faint blush colored Alec’s cheeks. His touch lingered just that moment longer that turned it from a casual touch to a meaningful one, setting both their bodies on fire. Jace planned it to be slow. But plans had always meant little in Jace’s world._

_Alec was on a mission without Jace, a routine one where nothing should happen. But suddenly Jace felt a sting in his side, he felt a claw cut into his flesh. He felt Alec’s pain in their bond and the snake was rallied, ready to attack. It drove him nearly insane to not be able to get to Alec immediately but having to wait until he was back._

_Alec stumbled through the portal, his gear torn and bloody, but there was a gleam in his eyes, a gleam Jace knew just too well. The height of adrenaline was running through Alec’s body and Jace could feel the echo of it in their bond, making him high on Alec’s behalf._

_The moment Alec’s feet hit solid ground Jace was all over him. He pushed him against the next wall, snarling at the other Shadowhunters to leave them alone. When one dared to protest, Jace just looked at him. His eyes lit up, but not in their usual gold. They lit up in a yellowish, light green - the color of a snake. With one hand he still held Alec pushed to the wall, the other was clenched into a fist when he turned to stare at the Shadowhunter. Without any further comment the Shadowhunter turned around and left, closing the door behind him. Jace smirked before his attention was focused on Alec again._

_“You are hurt. Show me.”_

_“It’s nothing, Jace. Really.”_

_“I. Said. Show. Me. Now.” It was more a growl than anything else. It was low, it was dangerous. And it made Alec obey. He lifted his shirt to expose his defined abs, but also the cut in his side. It was deep, but nothing to worry about. Jace pressed lightly on it, to see if the wound was contaminated with demonic poison, but only pure, red blood eased out of the wound. Alec hissed at the pain and tried to squirm away, but Jace held him in place with a bruising grip on his hip that would probably leave marks. But Jace didn’t care. In fact, he wanted to leave more marks on Alec’s body. The world needed to see that he belonged to him. All his plans to take it slow went up in smoke. He needed Alec, and he needed him now. On top of that, the slightly dazed look that had settled on Alec’s face the moment he had realized that Jace was in control right now, told Jace that Alec wanted it too._

_Without loosening his grip on Alec’s hip, Jace reached for his Stele and placed it next to the cut, enjoying both the small yelp Alec gave at the sensation of the stinging rune and the way the flesh knitted itself back together. Jace smiled when the wound was completely closed and a short inspection showed that Alec wasn’t harmed anywhere else. Jace stepped just a little closer, brushing his already half hard cock against the clear visible bulge in Alec’s pants. Both panted lightly, their breaths feeling hot against the other’s mouth. Jace leaned in, his lips trailing up Alec’s throat, his tongue licking over the prominent deflect rune until he reached Alec’s ear. Jace’s closeness made the hairs on Alec’s neck rise and a small shiver ran over his body._

_“Tell me to stop, Alec and I will. If not, I won’t stop until you’re mine. Until you’re fully mine.”_

_Jace’s voice was breathless, dark and raspy. It was a promise and a warning. There was no way back. Alec swallowed hard. He turned his head slightly so that their lips nearly met, another shiver running down his spine._

_“Please,” Alec whispered against Jace’s lips. “Please.”_

_“You want me to make you mine, Alec? You want to belong to me?” The smugness was audible in Jace’s voice and if Alec hadn’t been so breathless and turned on, he would have smiled._

_“Please, Jace. Yes. Make me yours. I’ve always belonged to you anyway.”_

_Jace’s lips were rough on Alec’s. Dominant, demanding, hot. When Alec didn’t open his lips quick enough, Jace bit lightly down on his bottom lip, until Alec moaned and opened up. Jace’s tongue was as his lips. Bossy, wanting, punishing with just a hint of sweetness. Jace rolled his hips forward so that their erections rubbed over each other, making them both moan shamelessly. Alec still stood pushed against the wall_ _,_ _Jace encaging him with his body and hands._

_“My room. Now.”_

_Alec didn’t need to be told twice. It took them all self control to keep their hands off each other while they walked down the corridor to Jace’s room. The snake in Jace wriggled and hummed in anticipation, impatiently awaiting more. As soon as the door was closed, Jace pushed Alec on the bed, climbing on top of him, his lips on Alec’s, his tongue in his mouth._

_Jace ground_ _down on him, enjoying the moans and helpless groans as much as the pressure on his own dick. He entangled his hand in Alec’s hair to pull him down a little so he could have a better angle to assault his mouth. When he drew away, Alec’s lips were red and swollen and he just looked so beautiful like this. He pulled Alec’s shirt over his head, and then pushed him on his back._

_He started to kiss his way down, worshipping the small battle scars and faded runes, leaving marks wherever he pleased by sucking harder and biting softly. When he licked over their rune, Jace felt the snake getting excited. When he sucked at it, leaving another claim over the one he had already left on Alec’s body so many years ago, the snake in him roared in excitement. And Jace roared with it, the open bond conveying that Alec felt the same._

_Alec’s hand had found its way into Jace’s hair, torn between pushing him further down or pulling him up, as the sensation was nearly too much. He squirmed under Jace, moaning and grunting. But Jace pressed him down with his hand and his runes that he had activated nearly subconsciously. Alec shivered when he felt Jace’s boost of power that held him firmly in place._

_“Jace,” he whimpered, his voice already wrecked, and briefly Jace wondered how it would sound when Alec’s throat was thoroughly fucked. But this was for another time. He needed to be inside of Alec, he needed to claim him fully. Their bond left no other choice, the pull they both felt was nothing that they could resist any longer. Not that they wanted to._

_“Jace,” Alec whined again, his cheeks reddening at the needy sound._

_Jace chuckled softly when he drew away from their rune that was now covered in hickeys and bite marks. Their rune had never looked better. Never looked more complete. He unbuttoned Alec’s pants and Alec lifted his hips to help Jace get rid of his superfluous clothes. His cock sprang free, already completely hard. Jace hummed contently when he licked teasingly over the head, licking it like a lollipop. One hand was pressed firmly to their rune, his fingernails lightly scratching the already sensitive skin, teasing Alec just a little longer, making him shiver in need before Jace took mercy and swallowed him down._

_He gently_ _scrubbed with his teeth over Alec’s cock, and the moans he got as a response spurred him on to use more teeth, to just cause a little more pain. Just to the edge of real pain. Their rune was glowing under Jace’s hand, energy radiating from it and through them. The snake grew bigger and bigger and more content each time Jace took Alec’s cock in deeper._

_Alec’s hands clutched the sheets, trying desperately not to come just yet. His knuckles turned white from the sheer force with which he was holding on. He wanted to fuck into Jace’s mouth, but he was held in place and he loved it. He hated it. He whimpered and groaned in frustration when Jace pulled off, a wicked grin on his face. Jace scooped up and kissed Alec bruisingly, taking his breath away like he had done the moment he had stepped into the training room, so many years ago._

_When Jace drew away, Alec looked wrecked. His_ _pupils were blown wide, his lips even redder and more swollen than before. Jace loved that blissed out look on Alec._

_“Alec.” Jace’s voice was hoarse, rough from kissing and deep throating, rough with want and need. He was done waiting now, he was done teasing. He needed to be inside Alec. Now._

_He reached for the lube. Their bond was glowing from within, a burning heat inflamed by their joint desire._

_“Jace. I’ve never done this.”_

_Jace paused for a moment, his eyes shining even brighter. Jace felt the snake roar with excitement._

_“You and Magnus never…?” Jace growled when he said Magnus’ name._

_“It never felt right. But this feels right, Jace. You feel right. We do.”_

_And Alec let his legs fall apart wider to give Jace better access. He blushed while exposing himself but this was Jace, the man he trusted with his life and soul, so he trusted him with his body. A low, guttural sound escaped Jace at the display of desire and trust._

_Jace poured lube onto his fingers, kissing his way down again from Alec’s mouth to his neck, leaving another hickey over the deflect rune. Alec was his and he wanted the world to see, right now not caring for the consequences. He settled down between Alec’s opened legs, open for him, just for him. Their hands found each other over their rune. Jace locked eyes with Alec while he circled first teasingly over Alec’s tight hole to then push in. Alec’s eyes widened and he gasped at the feeling of being breached for the first time by other hands than his own._

_“Breathe.” Jace’s command was firm and Alec complied, letting out the breath he had been holding, relaxing to let Jace in. Their eyes were still locked when Jace started to fuck him gently with his finger, pushing in deeper with every thrust, circling his digit, curling it to loosen Alec but also to take him apart. With every thrust Alec’s breath hitched a little more. His hips started to jerk upwards, but he was pressed down again. Gently, but firmly, their joint hands on their rune holding him in place, making him just take what Jace was giving. A shiver ran down both their spines. Alec moaned when Jace added a second finger. It burned a little, but the way Jace’s fingers felt against his inner walls made up for every little sting._

_“Please.” Alec blushed again when he saw Jace’s smug smile at this plea, but he didn’t care. It was Jace and he was ready to beg to get what he wanted. Needed. “Please. I need you now.”_

_“Sh. Soon. Just another finger.” Alec yelped when Jace added the third, stretching him wider than ever before. Jace scissored his fingers to prepare Alec, but also to hear more of the delicious, needy moans he was making when the pleasure had again exceeded the pain. Jace smiled at the little whine Alec couldn’t help but make when Jace withdrew his fingers, leaving Alec empty and yearning for more._

_Jace lubed his cock thoroughly before he positioned himself in front of Alec’s hole. Slowly he pushed in, taking in the way Alec’s eyes grew impossibly wide with pleasure, mixed with a little pain. He held on to their bond, to not get lost too quickly. He wanted to savor this moment. He wanted to give Alec the time he needed._

_Jace rolled his hips forward in an unrelenting slow rhythm, making room in Alec’s body for himself. Inch by inch he pushed in, carving a space inside Alec that carried his form, like he had carved his soul into Alec’s. Jace’s cock was hard and solid, forcing its way into Alec’s body like it belonged there - which it did. Each thrust softened Alec, made him submit more to Jace, to their bond, to them._

_When Jace bottomed out they both groaned and Jace felt Alec’s need for more. This was the moment Jace got lost. Lost in the sensation of being inside Alec, of their bond jolting with joy, of the snake hissing in excitement. He pulled out and slammed into Alec again, all sense of slow and gentle forgotten. But the way Alec moaned his name, helpless, needy, lost in the same sensation, told Jace that this was okay. More than okay. This was what was necessary. He set an unrelenting_ _pace, his lips finding Alec’s mouth and body from time to time to kiss, to bite, to suck, leaving more marks on him while he thrust deeper into Alec, deeper than he had ever thought possible, marking him from the inside equally._

_The more their bodies melted together, the more their souls entwined until no one could tell where one started and the other ended. They were just one._

_Their breaths were ragged, their eyes rolled back in their heads while Jace fucked into Alec, into them, faster and harder, angling his thrusts so that they hit Alec’s prostate, making Alec scream his name. Their name. Tears had started to fall and their kisses were salty, hot and desperate._

_When Jace’s fingernails found their rune, mapping it, scratching it until white lines were visible, Alec couldn’t hold on any longer. He came with Jace’s name on his lips, his feelings flooding the bond like a wave crashing over an empty beach. It took everything Jace had to not follow suit but to fuck Alec gently through his orgasm. Alec held on to Jace like he was his last resort, and he probably was, leaving marks on Jace’s back._

_Jace pulled out with a groan, after he had told Alec to move, leaving Alec feeling strangely empty. But Alec followed Jace’s order and turned, pushing himself up to his knees and elbows. Jace couldn’t help but moan at the easy way Alec obeyed his commands. In a heartbeat Jace was back in Alec, where he belonged. He grabbed his hip, one hand constantly over their rune that felt like it was on fire, a raw, wild heat radiating from it._

_Jace’s pace was frantic now, his whole world narrowed down to pulling out and pushing in, holding Alec and bathing in the after waves of Alec’s orgasm. He knew he wouldn’t last long now. He grabbed Alec by his hair, pulling him up, making his back arche in a beautiful line. Just before Jace came, he bit down on Alec’s nape, drawing a surprised and pleased yelp out of his Parabatai. Finally Jace let go fully and his world exploded in fire and stars. He came, buried deep into Alec. With his orgasm overwhelming both, they felt their bond altering. They always had been close, but now, it felt as if they truly were one. Jace’s heart beat for Alec’s. Alec’s for his. With a groan Jace collapsed over Alec, who turned slightly to kiss him, both licking away their tears that had fallen nearly against their knowledge._

_“You’re mine.” Jace whispered against Alec’s lips, knowing fully that he was as much Alec’s as Alec was his. Completely. Inevitably. Irrevocably._

*

“Jace, my boy.”

Jace blinked, Maryse’s unpleasant voice forced him back to reality, away from the day they had corrupted their bond. Jace snorted inwardly. _Corrupted._ Fulfilled. That was the right word for it. 

Jace bit his lower lip forcefully to withhold the comment that laid on his tongue. He had never been her boy. Maryse had a boy. But their bond had awoken. He felt Alec’s tension sweep into his own consciousness. He felt the righteous anger his Parabatai felt like it was his own. But he couldn’t locate him, even with the enhanced state their bond was in. Something was blocking it. Someone. That someone would pay for this. 

Jace smiled his most radiant smile while a wave of pain hit him, turning his knuckles white and his insights a blazing red. They all would pay. But he knew that the quickest way of getting answers was playing nice. Maryse knew where Alec was. He could torture her now, but Maryse was many things. Weak was not among them. It would take time to get the answers he needed through torture, and he needed them fast. Alec was also not weak, anything but, but the pain that seeped through his body as an echo of Alec’s own was biting and harsh. He needed to find him. Revenge him. Be one with him. 

“Mother.” Jace nearly choked on the word, but he smiled through it like he had smiled through the pain and punishments in his childhood. When Maryse smiled back Jace knew he had won. He would just need to say the right words now and she would fall for him even more. Just play along with her game, claiming to want to be her son, her heir, tossing Alec to the side as if he had never existed. It hurt, but he was prepared for the pain. For Alec he was prepared to endure everything. So he listened to her plans of making him hers, a Lightwood, the next Head of the Institute. Jace smiled through all of it, nodding, agreeing. 

“What about Alec? He could… be a problem.” The words felt like ash on his tongue.

“Don’t worry, Jace. My boy. He won’t. They question him this moment about his involvement in the planning of the Downworld uprising. He won’t be a problem after that.” Her smile was sweet and sticky like honey.

Jace breathed through his mouth. “As your Co-Head I need to know exactly what is going on. Where are these interrogations being held? And who else is involved?” Jace’s voice was smooth and even, though it was hard to keep the fire in check. To keep the snake in place. But he managed to sound indifferent, business-like. He sounded like Maryse.

When she opened her mouth, Jace let out the breath he had been holding. He smiled one last time when he heard her say Alec’s location. Then he was done smiling. Wouldn’t start again until Alec was by his side. He let the snake take control and jumped forward. Maryse had to be silenced, he needed to act fast now. He didn’t need her to warn the others who held Alec captive. 

With a dull thud Maryse’s head slammed against the edge of the table. She went down without making a sound, too surprised by the shift in Jace to be able to react. Jace stepped over her lifeless body, not bothering to check if she was still breathing or not, not caring either way. He just grabbed her Stele from the table, just in case. When he closed the door he applied the strongest locking and silencing rune he had ever made, fueled by Alec’s pain through their enhanced bond. Either way, Maryse wouldn’t get out of the room or be heard screaming for help. If she was able to try, that was.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec felt his nose break. The man in front of him had punched him twice before it had given in. His lip had started to bleed at the first blow, but his nose had been as stubborn as he himself. The third blow had hit at just the right angle and Alec felt the bone give in, cracking to the side. He tried to spit out the blood that ran through his throat and into his mouth, but the gag was too tightly bound around his head. Instead he swallowed with a grimace. Laughter rang through to him, but he didn’t focus on it. Or the men in general. His focus was directed inwards. On Jace. Their bond. Them.

Jace felt strangely far away. Alec _knew_ that he was in New York in the Institute, but he couldn’t _feel_ him. He couldn’t locate him. Something was blocking their bond, most likely it was the way his prison was built. The Silent City. A shiver ran over Alec’s body, thinking of the Silent Brothers that ran this place of Death and Bones. 

But their connection was not completely cut off, he still felt Jace’s presence. The reassuring presence of Jace’s power and love. Of his darker side, ‘the snake’ like Jace called it, that would come to rescue him. It was just a matter of time. 

Alec’s head rolled to the side when the next blow hit him. He wondered briefly when they would level up their game. He knew too well that this was just the beginning - he had read through torture proctol himself when he had acted as his mother’s substitute over the last months. Maybe the fact that there was a torture protocol should have startled him more, but he had discarded it as an old relict that surely wasn’t used anymore. Nevertheless he remembered it by heart. The protocol was both comforting and threatening.

Stages of sanctioned torture methods

  1. Light beatings, no use of further objects. Executed by the interviewer themself or a third person. No supervision necessary
  2. Severe beatings, use of objects such as whips or canes highly recommended. No permanent damage. Executed by the interviewer themself or a third person. No supervision necessary
  3. Use of agony rune. Executed by the interviewer themself or a third person. No supervision necessary
  4. Removal of finger- or toenails, breaking of bones that can be healed. Waterboarding. Slight permanent damages acceptable. Proficient performer required. Supervision strongly recommended
  5. Torture devices like the Pear of Anguish, the Rack and the like can be used. See footnote 11.4 for further details. Permanent damages acceptable. Proficient performer required. Supervision needed. 



Alec was sure that they would take their sweet time until they - Aldertree - advanced to step four. Aldertree enjoyed inflicting the pain himself too much than to hand over to a professional who just did his job. He shuddered inwardly thinking of the kind of person a professional torturer must be. And how common the job still might be.

The funny thing was, Alec didn't even lie. So far, he had answered every question honestly. Even though his ties to the Downworld were still strong, despite his breakup with Magnus and the Soul Sword disaster, he had had no idea that the Downworld was planning an uprising. He had heard rumours like every other Shadowhunter but he had no idea about concrete plans. But it seemed they were not purely interested in the truth. They had a hidden agenda. Alec had spent enough time in Clave meetings to detect a set up. 

He took a steadying breath when in front of him two different whips were arranged. No permanent damage, he reminded himself. He just hoped they had read the manual thoroughly, but given the type of man Aldertree was, Alec thought at least he had. Aldertree picked up one of the whips in front of him. It was a multi-tailed whip called a cat o’nine tails and Alec had to swallow hard. But this was the only visible sign he gave away. His face was a mask of indifference, although his mind started to spin. 

“Strip him.” Aldertree smirked when he saw the faint blush that started to color Alec’s cheeks at the command, but Alec couldn’t help it. One of Aldertree’s men grabbed him and forced him into a standing position. His hands were still bound to his back, but they had removed the shackles on his ankles. With a practiced move he spun around and kicked the man next to him in his guts. If the gag wouldn’t have hindered him, he would have smiled at the grunt of pain he got from the other in response. The other man's pain was totally worth his own that followed. Two men were on top of him in a second, pushing him down. Fists connected with his jaw, boots with his stomach, chest and gut. Shortly his vision went dark but a cold splash of water brought him back to consciousness. At least he had shown them that he was not defeated. Not yet, anyways. 

“Strip him. Fucking now.” Aldertree’s face was beet-read and the blue vein on his neck pulsated visibly. His men were quick to obey. One held Alec down, the other stripped him out of his gear. Alec shivered slightly when the cold air hit his naked skin. He heard the men chuckle when they saw his exposed body. He was covered in hickeys, bites and scratch marks. But Alec wasn’t humiliated. To the contrary, he was proud of these marks. They were Jace’s marks, his claim made visible in the most beautiful way Alec could imagine. It was his constant reminder that he was Jace’s. He felt their bond pick up on his emotions, humming loudly, contently. Jace would come for him. Alec was still held to the ground by Aldertree’s men, but he raised his chin and looked directly at Aldertree, a renewed gleam in his eyes that hadn’t been there before.

Aldtree just huffed in annoyance. He had hoped that Alec would be humiliated by his nakedness. Not gaining more confidence through it. A few barked orders later and Alec was dangling from the ceiling, held in place by thick, heavy metal chains. Shortly they had removed his gag but as the questions had stayed the same, so had his answers. But the feeling that they didn’t really care for his answers anyway deepened. They had shoved the gag back in, making him nearly choke as they pushed it in way too deep. The smirk on Aldertree’s face told him that he knew very well what they were doing. He tried desperately to calm his breathing to fight the panic that wanted to take over. Despite his efforts, his breathing got more ragged each second around the gag that just stuck too deep in his throat, until a jolt ran through his body, originating from their rune. Suddenly he could breath more freely again, the energy radiating form their bond soothing him. Jace was on his way. 

The cat o’nail tails bit into his flesh mercilessly when Aldertree brought it down in a quick sequence of strokes. Alec couldn’t help but scream behind his gag, the chains from which he was hanging rustling under the impact of each powerful lash. Alec’s skin broke with the third lash and blood started to run down Alec’s spine. Soon it was a constant stream as each lash cut deeper into his already abused skin.

“Now the agony rune.” Alec’s eyes widened. That was not really protocol. The rune shouldn't be used next to a beating. But it seemed Alderetree didn’t care. One of his men, the one Alec had kicked, stepped forward and the moment his Stele finished the rune, Alec started to scream for real. The agony rune lit up with a red light, but so did his Parabatai rune. An excruciating pain ran through his veins like fire starting where the man had placed the rune, accompanied by another powerful whiplash. But fire was always best answered with fire. He felt his whole body roar with the power of Jace, of their bond. Alec still felt the pain of the agony rune and the whip, but his body and mind fought it with all he had. The spike was taken from the pain.

***

Jace was on fire. He _was_ fire, destroying everything that got in his way. The opening rune he had put on the entrance of the City of Bones where Alec was held captive had burnt its way into the stone, his already enhanced powers further strengthened by their bond and his rage. The closer he got to Alec, the more powerful the echo of his ordeal got. With each jolt of pain Jace got angrier, the snake in him completely unleashed. 

He cut through the first Silent Brothers as if they were not even there. In theory they might be the most powerful Shadowhunters alive, in practice there was Jace with his eyes gleaming in an unholy yellow-green, with his daggers flying through the air, each hitting their target, with blades in his hands that soon didn’t shine bluish anymore but crimson red. 

Jace didn’t need to be told where Alec was, their bond screamed it at him as loud as if Alec stood next to him. He ran through the labyrinth that was the Silent City without looking left or right. He stabbed, he cut, he threw daggers, he jumped over hunched corpses that used to be men without having to look. He killed. Just like fire, Jace killed everything that dared to step in his way, not asking questions, not caring for the answers. He was here for Alec. And all that could keep him from his Parabatai was death. It was as simple as that. 

He was covered in dirt and blood when he arrived at the cell door behind which Alec was held. He heard his muffled screams, but he also heard the roaring on Alec’s side of the bond. Alec knew he was there. That he had come. With a smile on his lips he kicked in the door to the cell, one dagger already leaving his hand to bury itself deep into one Shadowhunter’s throat. Fresh, red blood spilled out of the wound immediately and the gurgling sound of the dying man was shortly the only sound that was to be heard in the cell. 

But then the scream of the second Shadowhunter mingled into the gurgling of the first when Jace buried his sword into the man’s stomach. Blood spilled out of the man's mouth when Jace drove the sword further upwards, his eyes blazing with his inner fire and his lips pursed into a smile. The blade was stuck in the man’s body, so Jace threw it away, together with him.

Aldertree stood rooted to the spot, his eyes wide with fear. He had never been a fighter. Not when it came to a one-on-one fight, and certainly not against someone like Jace. Jace jumped forward like the predator he was, catching the whip Aldertree was still holding. He pulled on it, not caring that the tails cut into his hands, making them bleed. He didn’t feel any pain. He just felt Alec, still bound, still hurt, but finally where he belonged. By his side. Aldertree was too perplexed to let go of the whip and in a heartbeat he was in front of Jace. 

Jace smirked before he punched him. Once, twice, meeting no resistance at all, like the coward Aldertree was. Quickly he wrapped a tail around Aledertree’s neck, forcing him to kneel in front of him. He leaned in, his mouth brushing his ear. Jace’s tone was sweet, but the sweetness couldn’t take the threat away. It just enhanced it.

“Do you know who portaled me here, _Victor?_ Do you know who you pissed off by taking Alec? Not only me, which would be bad enough. But also the Prince of Hell. I will kill you now, quicker than you deserve, but you will die on your knees, the way you have lived. You won’t get the mercy and honor of dying by a sword. I will choke you until your tongue hangs out of your ugly mouth. I will kill you with my bare hands and your own whip. And do you know what happens then?” 

Jace’s breath was ragged, his eyes were impossibly light, the black iris nearly all consumed by the blazing yellow-greenish light. 

“Answer me. Do you know what happens then?” He rammed one of his daggers in Aldertree’s rib cage to stress his words.

“No. No, I don’t. Please…” Aldertree whimpered, sobbing, tears running down his face. 

Jace laughed, the most feral laugh Alec had ever heard.

“Then, the King of Hell is waiting for you. The eternal fire of hell is waiting just for you, giving you a taste of your own medicine. But believe me, hell doesn’t have a protocol for torture. They just go with the flow.”

Aldertree’s scream of horror was muffled by the tail Jace tightened around his throat. Alec couldn’t tell if Jace was lying about the King of Hell or if he told the truth, but it fulfilled its purpose anyway. Aldertree died in fear, no ray of hope left in his body when Jace choked the last light out of him. The moment Aldertree drew in his last pained breath, Jace let go of him.

He was in front of Alec in a blink of an eye and removed his gag. Then it was just mouth on dry lips, teeth on teeth, tongue reclaiming what was Jace’s. With one hand he put an opening rune on the chains, with the other he caught Alec who stumbled into his hold. But his mouth never left Alec’s, kissing him like he had never done before. His still bleeding hands left bloody marks all over Alec’s body, while he applied one healing rune after the other until all wounds and cuts were closed. 

The fire in Jace bled into Alec and both boys lit up, not caring for the dead people around them. The need to kiss, to claim and be claimed was too strong, too overwhelming and all-consuming. Alec entangled his hands into Jace’s hair, pulling him even closer. His mouth was as open as his soul and their bond, letting Jace in to let him take possession again until the fire diminished and only a faint blaze was left and the snake hummed, satisfied. 

Jace’s hands roamed over Alec’s body, searching for every tiny cut or small wound he might have missed, but all he felt was smooth skin and faded scars from the past. The snake hissed contently and started to curl around their souls again, not yet fully dormant but pacified. With each second they kissed and Jace touched Alec it got calmer. Jace’s eyes slowly turned from yellow to golden to blue again. 

Alec smiled under the possessive kisses. “I’m fine Jace. I’m fine,” he managed to mumble in between, but also not trying too hard to stop Jace from claiming him, his side of the bond and he himself needing the reunion as much as Jace. 

“You know, I wish I could claim you right here and right now.” Jace’s voice was low and content, sexy and dark. The timbre alone made Alec shiver in anticipation, his cock giving a little twitch. Alec kissed him first instead of answering immediately, deep and passionate. 

“Not here,” Alec whispered though the need and the want were clearly audible.

“I know. We need to go.” 

Jace cupped Alec’s face, smearing his blood all over his face but both not caring. He brushed with his thumb tenderly over Alec’s lips and smiled when the raven-haired boy opened his mouth readily, sucking in his thumb. For a moment they just sat there, staring at each other, the violence and death that surrounded them forgotten and replaced by peace.

“Come on,” Jace huffed, removing his thumb with a regretful groan. “We really need to go. I have a portal waiting for us.” 

Alec took Jace’s outstretched hand and followed him, not asking where the portal led to. It was clear that they wouldn’t be able to go back. Back was no longer an option, not with the amount of corpses that laid scattered all over the Silent City that had truly fallen silent now. And also not with their bond and them. They were done hiding, which they both understood without having to talk about it. 

But Alec didn’t need to know where they were heading now, he knew he would follow Jace anyway. He was Jace’s, always had been, always would be. For better or worse. 

***

The moment the door closed behind Jace and Alec in the safe house that the warlock, a friend of Magnus, had provided, Jace pushed Alec against the next wall. Thankfully the warlock had also cleaned them magically so all blood and dirt was gone. Jace was calmer than he had been in the City of Bones, but the need to feel if Alec truly was okay was still omnipresent, as was the need to mark him and feel him again. 

Jace had briefly considered to take Alec and just run, but he had thought better of it and had accepted Magnus’ offer to join the Downworlder uprising to create a new Shadow World. Magnus and they were not on the best of terms yet, but Magnus had seen and seized the opportunity to get powerful allies for his cause. With their enhanced powers due to their corrupted bond the two Parabatai were a force to be reckoned with. And Jace wanted revenge. He wanted to see the people bleed that had ordered to torture Alec. He wanted to see the Clave fall and a new world arise where he and Alec wouldn’t have to hide any longer.

Alec let himself be pushed against the wall willingly. He loved the weight of Jace’s body pressed against his, the rough surface rubbing against his back. He loved to feel Jace’s rough, possessive love. His lips were already parted when Jace’s claimed his mouth hungrily, Jace’s tongue ravishing his mouth. He moaned into Jace’s mouth, relaxing under the assault and Jace’s hands that pinned his own above his head to the wall. He needed him now, he needed to feel his hands and lips on his body, he needed to replace the touches of foreign hands with familiar ones. Jace pressed his hip against his own, holding him in place with his body and strength. 

Alec left his hands above his head, even when Jace released them, cupping his chin instead, moving his head in the right angle for Jace to kiss him even more forcefully, more bruisingly. The low “Stay.” was all that was needed for Alec to do just that, glad that he could let go now, give Jace the control. During the torture he had been strong and focused on staying in control to not let the enemy win or give them the joy of seeing him weak. Now he was just glad that Jace took over, showing him with every possessive kiss and mark that he belonged to him, that they belonged to each other. 

With a groan Jace drew away from Alec’s lips, just long enough to strip Alec from his shirt and pants, before Jace’s mouth and hands were all over Alec again. He sucked at Alec’s pulsepoint, one hand pressed to their rune, the other pinching his nipples until they shone in a pinkish red and Alec was a moaning mess. 

Jace’s hands came up again to Alec’s neck, kissing him one last time on the mouth before he increased the pressure, making Alec drop to his knees. The concrete floor felt rough on his naked skin, but Alec didn’t care. He looked up to find Jace’s mismatched eyes that looked down on him in awe and with so much possessive love that Alec couldn't help but let out a small moan. The moan grew louder when Jace entangled on hand in his hair, tugging on it, just with the right force between pleasure and pain. 

With steady hands Alec opened Jace’s fly and freed his cock, obeying the unspoken command Jace had given. He stroked Jace a few times until he was fully hard before Jace tugged a little more forcefully on his hair, making Alec tilt his head and their eyes locked again. Alec’s tongue darted out to lick over his already slightly kiss-swollen lips before he opened them to let Jace in. With a moan Jace pushed in without giving Alec much time to adjust, but Alec didn’t need slow anyway. He wanted to feel the power Jace held, the force that Jace was. 

Alec relaxed his throat as much as he could and moaned shamelessly when he felt Jace's thick cock in his throat, thrusting in and out, getting in deeper with every thrust. Jace’s hand held him firmly in place so that he could just take what Jace was giving. Every thrust made Alec harder himself, but he didn’t reach for his cock, knowing that Jace loved to have control over it. Jace had one hand still in his hair, the other rested against the wall for support and to have even better leverage to thrust into Alec’s throat. Jace was panting and his eyes were closed, just enjoying the hotness of Alec’s mouth and throat. The way Alec's throat constricted around his cock drove Jace closer to the edge with every thrust.

Alec felt Jace getting closer and as expected Jace pulled him off his cock with a groan. For a moment Alec just knelt in front of Jace, looking up at him with teary eyes, savoring the dazed look on Jace’s face for which he alone was responsible. He was sure he carried the same look on his own face. 

“Alec.” Jace’s voice was raspy and dark, full of still unfulfilled desire. The voice went directly to Alec’s dick, making him painfully harder. 

“Jace. Please, I need you now.” While Jace’s voice was raspy, Alec’s was hoarse. His throat felt a little sore just in the right way. Jace’s smug smile told Alec that he enjoyed this hoarseness just as much as he did. 

Jace pulled Alec up at his hair until he was standing again, before he leaned in to lick away the tears that had started to fall.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful Alec. So damn beautiful and so eager and ready for me. Turn around.” 

Alec blushed under the praise and turned around, bending towards the wall until his hands rested there and his ass had just the right height for Jace to fuck into it. The blond tore a package of lube open with his teeth, lubing his fingers and his cock, not bothering with getting rid of his pants or shirt. Alec could feel Jace’s impatience in their bond and as soon as he felt Jace’s finger on his entrance he pushed back, taking in Jace’s finger up to the second knuckle at once, not caring about the slight sting. Jace slapped his ass lightly but started immediately to push his finger in and out, loosening Alec before he pushed in two others, simultaneously too soon and not soon enough for Alec’s liking. He wanted to feel really full, no matter if it would burn a bit. Fire burnt and Jace was fire. He needed him. Like fucking right now. 

“Please, Jace, please.” Alec begged and he could feel the smile against his nape where Jace had kissed him. Jace loved when he begged. Alec loved when Jace gave in to his begging. 

With a sigh Jace parted his asscheeks and sank into him in one forceful thrust until his balls nestled against Alec’s ass. Both moaned at the sensation. Finally. Their bond hummed loudly in excitement, their emotions flew between them as if they were one, which they truly were. When Jace started to move, Alec could swear he saw fireworks explode behind his eyelids, lit up by their joint fire. Alec could feel the snake in Jace hiss with approval before it curled around their souls, holding them close, protecting them. 

All Alec could hear was Jace’s ragged breath against his ear and the slaps when Jace’s balls smacked against his ass with each forceful thrust, reclaiming the space that had been carved into him just for Jace when they had slept together for the first time. With each thrust Alec felt himself getting closer, submitting even more to Jace, to his lover, to his Parabatai. To his world.

“Come for me Alec.” 

With a soft cry Alec came and the sensation in their bond pushed Jace with him over the edge. 

Both boys panted heavily, both were covered in sweat. Jace was still buried deep in Alec when his lips found his ear, nibbling lightly on the earlobe.

“I love you Alec. So much. You’re mine. And I’m yours.”

Alec craned his neck to be able to kiss Jace. 

“I love you too Jace. I’m yours. And you are mine.” 

They kissed, maybe not the most comfortable of kisses, but the kiss they needed now, more gentle than the ones before as their primal instincts were satisfied now, the need to possess and being possessed sated. 

Jace pulled out gently to carry Alec to the bed, laying him down before he cleaned first Alec and then himself. He snuggled up against Alec’s back, holding him close and safe to his chest.

“They will pay for what they have done.” Jace whispered darkly against Alec’s ear and Alec just nodded. He knew that they would burn. They would burn with the fire that was Jace, with the fire that they had created. They would burn until only embers were left and something new, something better could emerge from the flames like a phoenix rose from its ashes. They would burn and Alec would watch them with the same fire dancing in his eyes that burnt in Jace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved 💙


End file.
